


The Plus Sign

by panicatthechemicalfallout



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, super fluffy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-04-23 01:31:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4858079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panicatthechemicalfallout/pseuds/panicatthechemicalfallout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She couldn't belive this was happening. It was positive. What would she tell Killian?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All characters belong to Adam Horowitz and Edward Kitsis.

Emma Swan sat on the edge of the bathtub, her head in her hands, deep in thought. The sound of a timer going off echoed through the room scaring her half to death. She walked over to the vanity and picked up the test 

Squeezing her eyes shut, she flipped it over. Slowly opening her eyes, she saw the plus sign. It was positive. All of a sudden Emma couldn't breathe. It was positive! How would she tell Killian? They had only been married for 2 months. It was too soon. Much to soon.

Emma didn't have much time to think about it before the front door opened. "Mom?", called a voice. " You home?" "I-in here kid. How was school?" Walking into the kitchen, she saw Henry sitting at the island, mouth already stuffed with cheezits. 

"Good, I was thinking of asking Violet to the Valentines Day Dance." Asking a girl to the dance? Where had the little 10 year old boy who had shown up on her doorstep 5 years ago gone? Emma realized her little boy had a right to know about what was going on.

"Henry, I need to talk to you about something." "Sure mom!", he answered " What's up?" "You know I love you very much and would never try to replace you right?" God, she felt like she was going to pass out. "Y-yeah. Mom what's going on? You're scaring me."

"Henry, I'm pregnant." She looked over at her son. A huge grin lit up his face. "A baby?! I'm going to have a little sister or brother?!" "You're not mad?", Emma asked incredulously. " Of course not! I'm 15, I don't get jealous over new siblings."

She ran over to Henry and have him a huge hug, trying to blink away tears. Stupid hormones. "How did I get lucky enough to have a son like you? " I'm just awesome like that.", He said. "Have you told Killian yet?" "N-no, your the only one I've told so far. I'm kinda worried about what he's going to say."

"Why do you think he's going to be mad? Killian's your husband and true love. Of course he'll be happy." She smiled, "You're right! I've got to go and tell him!" "Don't forget to call Elsa later. She'd love to hear about her best friends pregnancy and is probably going to beg Jack for one of their own."

Emma laughed at that. She'd call Elsa on the way to the docks. Her husband's job as Storeybrooke's Harbormaster didn't end for the day untill 5:15.

Hope you enjoyed chapter 1! I'll post chapter 2 tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma tells Killian about the baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, still don't own these lovelys. They still belong to Adam Horowitz and Edward Kitsis.

She had in fact called Elsa, her best friend picking up on the third ring. As her son had anticipated, Elsa had let out a shriek of delight when Emma told her the good news. Over the phone, she heard Elsa yell to her husband about maybe having a child of their own. 

The docks were quickly approaching, and Emma was trying her hardest to calm her nerves. It would be okay. She could see Killian's back from where he was working on the Jolly Roger. 

"Permission to come aboard Captain?", she called. He turned, a grin on his face " Of course my love!, anything for my amazing wife." She smiled at her lovable pirate. 

Emma climbed the steps up to the main deck. Killian walked over to her and pressed a kiss to her lips. "What can I do for you my darling?" "Actually I need to tell you something." She tried to make it look like she wasn't going to pass out.

"What is it?", he asked. "Do you promise not to freak out?" "Swan, what's wrong?" Emma took a deep breath. "Killian, I'm pregnant." 

His face lit up. "Bloody hell Swan, are you sure?!" "Y-yeah, I am." Killian's arms snaked around her waist and twirled her around. Emma laughed.

He set her down and turned to her, a fling in his eye. "What do you say we continue this conversation in the captains cabin?" She smirked, "I like that idea." Killian picked her up and carried her down the steps. When the reached his cabin his pushed her up against the door and kissed her.

"A baby Swan, we're to be parents!" "Yes, we are!" He bent down and kissed her stomach. "Hello little one, I'm your father. And this stubborn woman is your mother." That comment earned him a smack to the shoulder.

Emma Swan couldn't have been happier in this moment.

Chapter 3 should be up soon! Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Killian had decided to wait until she started to show before they told her parents.

Emma and Killian had decided to wait until she started to show before they told her parents. It just seemed easier that way. Emma sat at her desk, mindlessly flipping through security footage from Granny's Diner. Someone was repeatedly stealing money from the cash register. She couldn't figure out who the culprit was for the life of her, the town's primary thief, Will Scarlet hadn't stolen anything in at least a year. It seemed Belle had helped him let go of that part of his past. Suddenly, Emma felt a churning in her stomach. Getting up from her chair, she hurtled towards the bathroom at record speeds. "You okay", David asked as she flew by him. His daughter made no attempt to answer him.

He got up from his desk as well, trying to see what was wrong with his little girl. Emma was on her knees, arms around the toilet bowl. "Sweetheart?, what's wrong?" She looked up at him with mournful eyes, "I'm pregnant." A variety of emotions flashed across his face, "P-pregnant? How did that happen?' She looked up at him angrily "If you need me to explain that to you you're mental!", Emma snapped.

David let out a laugh "A new grand kid! That's great news Emma! How long have you known?" "About a month and a half", She said. "A month and a half? Why didn't you tell your mother and I?" It just so happened that Mary Margret entered the station. "Didn't tell us what Emma?" Both Charming's jumped a little at the sudden entrance of Mary Margret. David recovered quicker then Emma, "She's pregnant and she's known for a month and half!" Mary Margret's face broke out in a grin "Oh Emma! A baby, that's so exciting! But why didn't you tell us?" 

Emma took a deep breath. "I guess I was just a little afraid of your reactions, like you'd be upset at Killian and I." "We could never be mad at you sweetheart and Killian is your husband who has proved numerous times that he would do anything for you.", Mary Margret said. Emma hugged both of her parents before heading to the coat rack to grab her jacket and beanie. "Where are you going?", David asked. "To Granny's. This little one is giving me serious cravings." 

 

.......................................................................  
So sorry for not updating! I've been really busy with school.  
Chapter 4 should be up soon.   
Reviews and Kudos are very much appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

5 Months Later

 

It had been five months and Emma Swan was easily settling into her pregnancy. Killian, Henry, her parents, even Regina and Robin had been increasingly supportive during her pregnancy. She sat on the couch thumbing through a dog-eared copy of "Harry Potter", one of her favorite book series. Henry had invited Violet for ice cream and Killian was picking up dinner for the two of them. Emma smiled, her life might be hectic at times but she wouldn't change it for anything in the world

The door opened, Emma jumped up, walking over to see if she could help her husband carry something. Ever since the cravings had started, they had started to order more food when the got take out or went out, just in case she started to crave it the next day. Killian walked into the house with a pizza and box of cupcakes. She smiled, trust her amazing pirate husband to get her cupcakes. It was like he had a sixth sense, since she had been craving them all day. 

She grabbed the box and gave her husband a kiss. "I hope you didn't go through too much trouble to get me cupcakes." "For you darling it was nothing.", He said with a smile. They sat on the couch and turned on a movie, the pizza in front of them. "Did the little princess cause you any trouble today?", He asked. "What males you so sure it's a girl?", Emma said with a laugh. "Call it father's intuition love." The turned their attention back to the movie, Pirate's of the Caribbean. "Oh! I almost forgot!" Emma exclaimed suddenly. "I have my doctor's appointment tomorrow. We can find out if we're having a boy or a girl!" His face broke out into a grin.

"Can't wait for tomorrow then love. A baby girl or boy. You do realize you've made me the happiest man alive?" Emma smiled and kissed him. "What do you sat we continue this conversation in the bedroom?" Killian grinned a predatory smile. "Now that idea darling, I love." He picked her up and carried her towards the bedroom, Emma laughing the whole time.

 

...........................................................................................  
Sorry it took so long to update! Uggg That episode tho!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Emma woke with a grin on her face. Today was the day she and her husband found out the gender of their child. She looked down at her husband and smiled. "Killian, wake up." He slowly opened his eyes. Cobalt blue meeting emerald green. Killian smiled and cocked an eyebrow. "What is it my love?" She laughed, "Today is my day we find out if it's a girl or a boy."

"Sorry darling, it just slipped my mind." "Totally fine, now get ready! The appointment is at 11:30." He groaned but got out of bed none the less. Emma got into the shower and left him to prepare breakfast to the best of his ability.

The door to their bedroom opened and Emma headed down the hall towards the kitchen. Dressed in a red sweater and black yoga pants, she turned her head into the room. "Watcha cooking babe?" "Scrambled eggs and bacon. Is that okay with the little one?" "Just fine.", she replied.

Storybrooke Hospital's Maternity Ward was in a separate wing of the hospital, a little building with comfy green furniture, pale grey walls and white frosted windows. Only a few other patients sat waiting. Emma stepped up to the nurse behind the desk and gave her the appointment information.

Eventually, they were called into a room with an ultrasound machine. The tech, a young woman named Rachel stood in the room, reviewing their information. When she heard them come into the room she gave Emma and Killian a bright smile and invited them in the room

" So Mr. And Mrs. Jones, I see this is your 20th appointment, meaning your far enough along to know the baby's gender. Would you like to know? "   
Emma smiled a nodded. The tech moved the wand around, trying to get a better view at the baby.

"Well, it looks like you two are going to be having a little girl." Emma's eyes teared up immediately. A little girl! She was going to get to raise a little girl like herself, but this time, the little girl would want for nothing. She looked over a Killian who looked awestruck. "A girl? Gods Swan we're to have a little lass!" He kissed her and Rachel laughed.

When they finally broke apart, she asked the couple how many copies they wanted. Three seemed like enough. One for each of them and one for her parents. She couldn't wait to tell them the news!

..........  
Sorry it took so long! Enjoy the longer chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

A girl. A little girl. Emma couldn't believe it. After living most of her adult life as a lost girl she finally had the chance to raise a child. She now had the family she always wanted. Emma shifted to face the left side of the bed, focusing on her sleeping husband. How was he taking it? Didn't most men from his time normally wish for a boy? Would he be upset that they were expecting a daughter?

Just as she was about to wake him, Killian's eyelashes fluttered and he woke up, forget me not blue eyes focusing on her. "What's wrong darling? You seem vexed?" "A-are you Happy that we're going to have a girl?", Emma whispered anxiously. " Of course not my love. Where would you ever come up with an idea like that?" His arm came around her shoulders and Emma started to relax.

"It's just that most men from your century tended to prefer boys to girls, thinking that they are superior." "Well I'm like to think that I'm not like most men love, and having a daughter is wonderful. I've always wanted a little pirate princess." Emma laughed at that, a smile coming across her features. "As have I. Did I ever tell you how lucky I am to have a husband like you? Someone who always manages to make me feel better?"

"Once or twice I believe and I am the luckiest man in all the realms to call you my wife Emma Jones" She leaned in and pressed a koss kiss to lips. "I love you Killian Jones." "And I love you Emma Jones." He pulled back the covers and headed towards the kitchen to make breakfast for the two of them and Henry. "Hungry love?" "Famished.", she replied.

" I guess we should start looking at baby names now that we know the gender." "That we shall." Taking a seat at the breakfast bar, he turned to Emma. "What names are you particularly fond of?" "I've always liked the name Ava. It was the name of one of my friends at a group home in Seattle. What about you Killian?" "Elizabeth.", he said " It was my mother's name and she'd be honored we named our daughter after her."

"Hmm..... Ava Elizabeth... Ava Elizabeth. I love it!" "As do I my love. Ava Elizabeth Jones. Our little pirate princess!" Emma giggled, "It's perfect!" Killian pulled his wife into a kiss. They only broke apart when footsteps were heard walking down the steps. Henry poked his head around the corner. "What's with all the laughing?", He asked. 

" We have a name for you sister lad!", Killian told him, a huge grin on his face. "What is it?" "Ava. Ava Elizabeth Jones!" Henry smiled "I like it. Now how about some breakfast? I'm a growing teenage boy who needs his food." The little family laughed as they moved around the kitchen in that blue grey house with the turret, excitedly talking about the newest member of their family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy late Thanksgiving guys! Sorry for not updating.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma, Hook and Henry go shopping for the baby's room.

"Why are we here again?", Henry asked as he surveyed the many aisles of the IKEA in the next town over. Emma looked over at him, her hand on her 6 month pregnant stomach. " We have to get stuff for the baby's room. Your sister is due in around 3 months Henry. We have to get ready. Could you get us a cart?" "Sure mom.", Henry replied. There was lots to do if they were going to get the baby's room done on time. A crib, a stroller, binkies, diapers, toys, a changing tables and a lot more. 

Killian was at a loss for words as be looked around the store. This realm became more and more of a bloody marvel as he spent more time in it. The sheer amount of furniture in the store was astounding. How were they going to find a crib in a place like this. " Bloody Hell love, how does one find anything in this store?" Emma laughed and linked her arm with his. "I think we can manage."

..................................  
Around 4 hours later, they had arrived back home. David and Killian would go and pick up the stuff they couldn't fit in their car the next day. Emma, Henry and Killian had found almost all of the furniture for the baby's room. 

The room they had designated to the baby had been painted a pale purple and had an intricatly carved rocking chair that had been made by Marco. The crib they had picked out was ivory as well as the changing table. 

On their way back from IKEA, Emma insisted they stop at Babies R Us to get some clothes for their daughter. She originally thought they would be there for a little while but once Emma laid eyes on the little dresses and shirts, she lost all sense of self control.

They ended up spending more time at that store than at IKEA. Emma had mumbled an apology to Killian and Henry as they left. "Don't worry love, our little princess will want for nothing." "Well she's very lucky to have a father like you and a brother like Henry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! Merry Christmas! :)
> 
> Next up: Names!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet and Henry talk about the new baby

Henry walked into Granny's, eyes searching for his girlfriend, Violet. He finally spotted her, sitting at the counter, sipping a milkshake. "Vi!", Henry called. She turned around, a smile gracing her features when she spotted him. Henry walked up to her and gave Violet a kiss on the cheek. 

"How are you Henry, I know it's kind of stressful with your mother about to have baby in 3 months." "Yeah kinda, but I'm excited to have a little sister. Back before my uncle Neal was born, when I didn't have my memories, my other mom, Regina said that I would have more family then I knew what to do with before I knew it.", Henry said.

Violet laughed, "Looks like she was right. You have 2 mothers, 2 stepfathers, 2 stepsiblings and probably more people than that. Oh that reminds me, have Emma and Killian picked out a name yet?" Henry smiled, "Yeah, they have. Ava, Ava Elizabeth Jones is what we're going to call her." Violet thought for a second, "Ava. I like that very pretty. It means life in Latin. Elizabeth means oath of god in Hebrew." 

"How do you what all these baby names mean Vi?", Henry asked. "Oh, I've been studying baby names from a book at the library, in case you guys needed help picking one." "Thanks.", Henry replied kissing her. Anyway, Belle needs me at the library, want to come?"

Violet thought about it for a second. "Sure. I just need to call my father on ,y talking phone and ask him if it's alright." Henry laughed, "Your just like Killian. It's just called a phone, not a talking phone." She rolled her eyes at that. "Whatever Henry." The pair made their way across main street towards the library, laughing about Violet's puppy Lily's latest antics.

When they arrived, She pulled Henry into a hug. "Don't worry, your going to be a great brother. Your little sister is really lucky to have a brother like you." He smiled. "Thanks, I think I'm going to be a great brother. I've always wanted a sister


	9. Chapter 9

The morning sun broke on the Jones-Swan household, Emma Swan-Jones stirred slightly, her hand immediately going to her 7 months pregnant stomach. She turned over and glanced at her husband Killian, fast asleep. Every once and a while, he would let out a snore, and every time he did, Emma let out a little giggle. 

Her husband really was so damn cute. After a couple of minutes of watching her sexy husband sleep, he began to stir. Bright cornflower blue orbs blinked sleepily up at her. "G'mornin love, sleep well?" He asked in his deep baritone. "I slept fine."she said, "Ava's not giving me too much trouble." 

Killian placed his hand on the bump, caressing it lovingly. "I'm glad to hear it. As much as I love the little princess, I can't have her disturbing her lovely mother." Emma blushed, Damn him and his loving, poetic compliments. 

"Well Swan, what do you say we get up and I make you breakfast?" She swooned, how had she really gotten the most amazing man to walk the earth to be hers? Both Emma and Killian crawled out of bed and padded towards the kitchen. Henry was already awake, playing the new halo game on his xbox, seeing as it was Saturday."Morning mom, Killian. How's the little sis doing?" Emma smiled "Just fine, I know you can't wait to meet her. Killian was just about to make some breafast, you hungry?"

About 20 minutes later the whole Swan-Jones clan sat at the kitchen table, plowing down eggs, sausage and muffins, enjoying their time as a family. The road to get to this time of domestic bliss had been tough, but the payoff was as sweet as sugar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! We're getting close to the end.


End file.
